Neville's Revenge
by Lady Jacqueline
Summary: Neville should have been the one to finally end the life of Bellatrix Lestrange, not Molly Weasley. This is my particular take of that duel during the Battle of Hogwarts. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the HP franchise. However, the simple idea for this oneshot, I actually claim ownership.

**Summary:** Neville should have been the one to finally end the life of Bellatrix Lestrange, not Molly Weasley. This is my take of that particular duel during the Battle of Hogwarts. Oneshot, Neville's POV.

Neville's Revenge

The Battle of Hogwarts. You might ask any one who had fought at it what exactly happened. Not many would be able to tell you, for fear that they would be as emotionally and psycholocgically scared as you. My part.. well let's just say that I finally got the revenge that I so desired against the monster of a woman. The woman that caused both my parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, to be permanently interred into St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, in the psych-ward. As well as saving a pair of my fellow Gryffindor's from the dark Lord Voldemort's pet snake, that also held a piece of the aforementioned evil wizard's soul. But that is a different tale, one that I shall tell you another time.

I remember it clearly, running through all the rubble, hearing the cackles of an evil woman, the one that hurt my mother and father. Without thinking I followed the direction of the insane laughter, it sounded gleeful at what ever was happening. Soon I found her, I found Bellatrix Lestrange duelling with Molly Weasley, the mother of more then one of my friends, one of allies.

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! Fight me!" I remember yelling at the deranged woman. I saw her turn around, her grey eyes glinting manically.

"Ohh, if it isn't the little blood traitor, Longbottom! He wants to be like his mummy and daddy!" she cackled.

"Shut up Lestrange. _Stupefy!_" and with that our duel start. It had felt like lasted forever that duel. Of course I had known that the woman was intelligent, especially in offensive and defensive spells, more so with the Dark Magic spells. More then once I'd been hit by one of her infamous "_Crucio_"curses. I never let her hear any screams; I wouldn't let her have that pleasure.

"_Furnunculus! Immobulus! Silenco!_" I sent spells flying at her, continuously.

"Is that the best you've got Longbottom! _Reducto!_" she gleefully yelled. That particular spell missed me by inches. "_Confringo!_"

"Of course it isn't Lestrange, this is for my mother, _Diffindo!_ For my father,_ Expelliarmus! _And for me, _Impedimenta!_" I sent more.

"You think you could beat me little boy? I doubt it, after all your mummy and daddy were supposed to be good Auror's, the damn blood traitor's! And look at them now! _Setumsempra! Avada Kedavra_," her insanity was leaking through with each word. "_Crucio_,"

Our battle had continued on for three minutes, despite it feeling like it went on forever. Spells were sent flying, more then once did she send a _Sectumsempra_ as me. One hit my leg and another my upper arm. A few of my own hexs hit her. One of them was Ginny Weasley's infamous _Bat-Bogey_ Hex. It all ended when I sent a curse, "_Reducto!_" that hit Bellatrix Lestrange right over her heart and it sent her flying backwards, crashing into the opposite wall, making it crumble slightly. I could tell that in that moment, I'd finally gotten my revenge for what she did against my parents so long ago.

I still remember looking up to see Mrs Weasley crying over the dead body of her daughter Ginny, Hermione holding the dead body of Ronald Weasley. I could see the rest of the Weasley clan, they looked broken. The youngest two had both died, the only girl had gone on to the next world along with her youngest big brother. A curse from the now dead left-hand of Voldemort had gone past me and hit Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley, blood covering her clothes, it had still been slowly seeping out from the numerous deep cuts that could only be done by a "_Sectumsempra_" a cruel spell originally made by Severus Snape, a man who had more a more complex life than any single person on this planet. Ronald Bilius Weasley had been hit by Lestrange's "_Confringo_". I remember seeing Hermione, weeping over his body, her eyes had told the story of her pain, of her loss. I saw Harry, scuf marks and looking very tired after finally defeating Voldemort, by taking the Elder Wand, by his own right as it's true master, running over towards the body of his girlfriend, tears running down his dirt covered face. He held her corpse, her mother holding onto him for dear life until Mr. Weasley took her into his own arms. A few seconds later, all I can remember was black.

I'd fallen unconcious due to magical exhaustion, or so I had been told. When I woke up, I remember seeing a sleeping Luna Lovegood, half sitting and half lying down, my hand in hers. I remember that I tried to move my hand out of hers, but she woke up startled and after a second she realised that I had woken up after being so drained and it took a second later for her to fling herself onto me, hugging me as if I were going to die. I remember that I visited my mother and father at the room, I told them that I had gotten the woman who had hurt them. Of course, they just smiled sadly at me, not even knowing who I was. It was after this, that we realised our love for each other and soon got togeather. A year later I asked her to marry me and then, a year after that we were off on our honeymoon to lovely, warm Italy. And two years later, our first child, Grace Ginerva Longbottom, was born. A year after that, a pair of twins, Eva and Lorcan Lysander Longbottom, were also born. I've become the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts whilst Luna is a wizarding naturalist. I have been able to finally find happiness, I don't feel threatened anymore and I know that my family are safe after the death of the psychotic woman known as Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. AU Notice

AU Notice

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
